Doctor Reid meets a Doctor
by ublergubler
Summary: Dr Reid meets a young woman what will happen?, Rated M just in case i want to add some stuff ;


Reid was walking home from work, when he saw her. The slightly wavy honey brown coloured strands of hair escaping her loose pony tail blew in the wind. Reid stopped in his tracks as she was hurrying along, He watched as some tall man in a business suit knocked over the tiny person who had caught his gaze. She landed on the cold hard concrete and struggled to get back up as the business man walked away. He rushed over to help her up. "Are you alright" he managed to spit out. She looked up at him with her greyish blue eye "My ankle hurts". Reid put his arm around her waist and helped her up; she found it hard to walk. "I think we should take you to the hospital" Reid said quietly. Even though it was so cold Reid could fell himself burning up he was extremely nervous with his arm around this stranger. "Yeah that might be a good idea" Reid helped this young girl hobble to the hospital. "I'm Amelia" "I'm Dr Spencer Reid". He noticed something funny with her voice, it was a strange accent. "Where is that accent from" he asked "New Zealand" she replied. They were sitting in the waiting room when Amelia was called in to see the nurse "do you want me to come in with you?" Reid asked shyly "I would love that and thank you for waiting with me".

The nurse came in and was surprise "Doctor Miller, What are you doing here" "I fell over and hurt my foot". Amelia went for x-rays and her ankle was broken. They put a cast on her foot and she was free to go home. "So you didn't tell me you were a Doctor" "Yeah, I had a few other things on my mind, like the fact I was hobbling to the hospital". They talked for a little bit as she was on her crutches walking home. It started to get cold and Amelia started to shiver. Reid took off his grey sweater and offered it to her. "Thank you" she said as she looked up into his big round brown eyes. As they approached her apartment they stopped. "Thank you again for helping me" "no problem, I can't believe that guy just knocked you over like that" "Hmm yeah, oh and Spencer" he came a little bit closer as she put her crutches on her steps. She pulled a pen from her bag and reached for his hand, Reid was a little bit confused. She wrote down some numbers and her name "Call me so I can give you your jumper back" she said shyly. "Well night then" Spencer said as he was turning to go home. "Wait" the tiny Doctor who was still shorter than him even though she was two steps higher than him gave him a quick peck right on his lips. "Night" she called as Reid went on his way home.

"What's with your grin, pretty boy" Morgan called "I just had a good evening last night" Reid said through his grin "what kind of evening" Morgan was curious "I don't kiss and tell". "Reid has a girlfriend" Morgan called before the team started debriefing "She's not my girlfriend" Spencer replied as he went a little bit red. JJ came in and started talking about the case and they had to go out of town. Morgan went over to Reid but he was on the phone "Um hi, it's Spencer from last night" "hey" Amelia replied "I was just calling to say that I'm going out of town for a few nights but after that would you like to go to coffee or dinner?" "I would love to". "Who was that on the phone, Doctor Miller" "Oh just someone I meet".

The case had been a good one; they found the kid in time. "Hey it's Spencer again" "Hi, so you're back in town?" "Yep and was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner?" "Sure my shift ends in 15 minutes, do you want to me meet at that 24 hour diner?" "Yeah, I love that place". Her hair was tied back into a pony tail, her fringe was almost in her eyes, her simple black and white glasses framed her face perfectly, and she was wearing a knee length dark red dress with a black trench coat over top. "Um hi" was all Reid was able to spit out "Hi there stranger, I wondered when you were going to get here". They talked for a while over dinner and then Amelia pulled out his sweater "Thanks for letting me borrow it" "No problem" Reid was starting to blush. "I have to go. Do you want to walk home together?" "I would love to" Reid helped her up and she picked up her crutches and the walked to her apartment. "That was fun, thank you" "Do you need any help up the stairs?" "That would be great, thanks" He put his arm around her waist and took her crutches as he helped her up the slippery steps. "Good night Amelia" She was standing a few steps higher than him and still wasn't quite his height. She put her crutches down and her arms around Reid's neck and gently pressed her lips against his, he was a little bit fazed. By the time Reid realized what was happening he had already wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled from the kiss. The most amazing kiss. Amelia looked up at him with her arms still wrapped around his neck. Reid kissed her, a bit harder this time as he pulled her closer. He broke the kiss. "Wow" was all Reid could say. She rested her head on his chest and Reid rested his head on hers. They just stood there for a moment. "I really like you" Reid looked at her shocked that someone could like him. "You ok?" "Yeah, just a little shocked" "Why" "Because you like me" "Oh, if you don't like me that's fine it's just … that um …" Reid stopped her adorable babbling by placing his lips on her delicate little face, he pulled from the kiss "Yeah, I like you too". "I have to go but call me soon" She blew Reid a kiss and went inside.

5 weeks later

"Yeah I just got to work, yeah see you soon. I miss you" "Your boyfriend, Doctor Miller?" with a massive smile on her face she nodded. "The case is local so we won't need our go bags" JJ informed the rest of the team. Garcia gave Reid a look "When are we going to meet her?" "Um, I don't know we've only been together a few weeks" "Well I want to meet the woman that can make you look like an idiot" teased Morgan as Reid started to blush. "Put the gun down" called Reid and then a gunshot was fired, Morgan was on the ground and the unsub was shot. "Where did it hit you" Reid said checking Morgan. The paramedics came and took him as the team went to the hospital.

"Is he going to be ok?" Prentiss asked one of the nurses "Yeah he's going to be just fine, the best Doctor in the hospital will be checking in soon" "Thank you". The team was all in the room with Morgan when a tiny Doctor in crutches with honey brown hair and greyish blue eyes walked in. "Hi I'm Doctor Miller, how are you feeling Derek?" she asked whilst looking at his charts "Like I got shot" "Well I guess that's how I would feel if I got shot too" Morgan laughed. She put down the charts "Spencer?" "Hi Amelia" Garcia piped in "You know our boy wonder" She replied with a smirk on her face "I thought he was my boy wonder" Garcia and Morgan laughed "So you are the reason he's been walking around with a stupid grin?" Asked Morgan "I think his stupid grin is quite cute" Reid started going red. "I'm just going to apply pressure on the surrounding area and I want you to tell me if it hurts ok?" "Ok" Morgan lifted up his shirt as Amelia applied pressure "It's not that bad". She looked at all his vitals "Well you are going to be just fine and back to catching bad guys in a couple of weeks, I have to go and check on some more patients but I will be back later" Amelia said as she left. "Wow, you go out with her?" Morgan asked "Um yeah why" Reid asked defensively "she is gorgeous. How did you get her?" Morgan teased.

There was a knock at the door "Hey, I'm on my break I hope you don't mind if I join you?" said Amelia as she entered the hospital room "Come on in" Morgan replied "The others have left?" "Reid is still here, he's getting coffee" Amelia picked up some charts and looked at all the machines "I thought you were on your break Doc?" "I'm just checking" "Do you mind if I ask you something?" "Go ahead" "How did Reid get a girlfriend" "By being a sweetheart" "How did you two meet?" "Um I got knocked over by some random guy and he came over and helped me hobble to the hospital and he wait for 2 hours with me until someone could see me and came in and then he helped me hobble home" "The kid got lucky" Amelia just let out a laugh and Reid came in "Hi Spencer" Amelia called. Spencer gave Morgan his coffee "I should have gotten you one" "don't worry" Reid sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

As Reid and Amelia were walking home they were talking "what's your favorite book" Spencer asked her "The Book Thief, what's yours" "I don't know" "What's your favorite movie" Amelia asked "The Goonies" "Haha really" "Yes, what's yours?" "Big Fish" "I haven't seen it" "Do you have time now?" "For you? Yes" They walked up stairs and Amelia put the movie on whilst Reid put his bag on the ground. They sat on the couch and Amelia sat closely to him "Are you alright?" she asked as she noticed how uncomfortable he looked, just sitting there with his hands placed on his legs. He was just looking forward "Um it's just that … I don't really know what to do" "I will show you" She placed his arms around her shoulders and cuddled into him sitting with her legs folded as he was playing with her hair. "You always fold your legs like that" Reid pointed out "I guess it's just a habit" Amelia drifted asleep and Reid just watched her sleep.

In the morning Reid woke up with a blanket around him as he was lying on Amelia's couch "Spencer, wake up sweetie" He blinked a little bit and saw her in front of him "Your phone is ringing" "Thanks" he answered his phone "Hi JJ" "There's a case be here is an hour" "Ok, see you soon" he closed his phone and put it on the coffee table "You have a sexy morning voice" "Thanks" Reid said as he blushed "What was that about" "There's a case and I have to be there in an hour" "So I have you for another hour?" "It seems that way Doctor Miller" He said with a smirk on his face "Well breakfast is ready so get up" Reid pulled her in to a kiss, she pulled from the kiss "Hurry up, it will get cold" Reid wrapped his arms around her waist as they went into the kitchen. She poured him a cup of coffee "Wow you have a lot of coffee mugs" "Yeah, I kind of collect them" Amelia dished some scrambled eggs on to his plate next to toast and a sausage. They sat down and ate "Can I use your shower" "Sure she tossed him a towel and told him which door it was in. Reid walked out with a towel tied around his waist "Hey hot stuff" she said, Reid started to blush "I um need to get my um bag" "Here" she passed him his bag. He went back into the bathroom and got changed; He was wearing dark grey pants, a white shirt, a purple tie and a grey sweater vest. "I have to go but I will call you" He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down, he kissed her, she tangled her fingers into his wet hair. She broke the kiss "You're going to be late" "Bye" he called as he left.

She sat down with her coffee when she noticed that he left his badge here "Oh Spencer, only you" she said as she got changed and grabbed his badge, her keys and her phone. "Hi, it's Amelia" "Oh good, I was worried. Do you have my badge?" "Only you Spencer, yeah I'm on my way" "Thanks see you soon". She climbed into her car and drove over to the BAU. "May I help you?" a lady at the front desk asked "Um yeah, I need to give something to Doctor Reid" "Sure they should be around over there". Amelia walked in and saw Reid at his desk so she walked over to him "Hey Spencer" he looked around and smiled at her "Hi" she pulled out his badge from her bag "Here you go" "What would I do without you?" he said with a grin "Oh Doctor Reid" Amelia said rather seductively "I have to go, I will see you when I get back" Reid lent forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "I think you might need to go" Amelia said pulling from the kiss as she noticed everyone else who looked ready to go, she pecked him on the cheek as she left.

Reid was sitting reading on the jet as he noticed a very smug agent approach him "How are you, lover boy?" Morgan said through his massive grin "Do you want something?" "So you left your badge at Doctor Miller's place this morning?" "Yep" "My man" "It wasn't like that" "What was it like then?" "I slept on her couch" "I didn't get that vibe this morning" "Go away" "Someone's grumpy" "Morgan, leave him alone" JJ called out from the other side of the jet "I want to be a part of this conversation" Prentiss said as she moved to sit closer to Reid and Morgan "Why does my love life interest you all so much?" "Because it's uncharted territory" Morgan replied, everyone let out a giggle including Hotch.

Amelia was to get her cast off and Reid promised he would meet her there. "Hello Doctor Miller" "Hi Doctor Tornare", Reid came in and kissed her on the cheek "sorry I'm late" "it's not a big deal". "Wow it feels amazing not having a cast on my leg" Reid put his arm around her waist "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked "I would love that" she said, she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. They were at her apartment block when she stopped "You alright?" Reid asked "yeah" she said absent mindedly, she reached in to her purse and pulled out a key "Here" she said as she ushered the key towards him "What's this for?" "My front door" he pulled her into a kiss. They walked up the stairs and Reid was going to unlock the door with his new key. They were walking down the hallway and the door was open.

They walked in, Reid ready with his gun and the place was trashed. Amelia fell to her knees, Reid pulled her into him. They checked the rooms, everything was thrown around, draws ripped out and the contents spilled on to the fall, even the curtains were ripped down. Amelia took Reid's hand as they walked into her bedroom, her clothes were everywhere. She went over to her bed and noticed the bare night stand "They took my picture of me and you; I put it on my night stand" "Get some of your things; you are coming to stay with me" "Thank you".

They got to Reid's place after the police came to check the place out. Reid was in his pajamas and Amelia was in a white singlet and blue shorts. "Um I um am going to um sleep on the um couch tonight" Reid managed to spit out "Spencer, I think I would feel safer if you slept next to me" her eyes were filled of worry "Of course" he said as he climbed into his bed. It felt weird for Reid to have a woman lying next to him, for her wanting his arms around her waist, for her head to be rested against his chest. He just pulled her closer.


End file.
